Fragments
by ShinSeiFuji
Summary: A Meimi/Daiki pair-up with quite a mysterious twist.


A/N: Anou, I just thought of posting an old fic here. Not really good. It's a fic I wrote for the Saint Tail ML, since the one I was really supposed to post is missing. ;_;. So I kinda hurried this one up when I made it. But anyways, it's a Meimi+Asuka fic. (  
  
Fragments  
  
ShinSeiFuji  
  
Asuka sighed as he went on his way to school. It was another one of those days he wished he never opened his eyes. It was one of those annoying thoughts that he would shove off from his mind. He walked, looking tired though it was just the start of what seems a long and hard day.  
  
"Good morning, Asuka Jr.," Meimi greeted him with her usual cheerful smile as Asuka stopped near a bus stop. "I guess I'll join you on your way to school. Wait, what time is it already?"  
  
Asuka looked at his watch, crossing his brows. It reads: 7:45, September 29th. "Darn, I'm going to be late for school!" Asuka hurriedly ran off, Meimi following a few steps behind.  
  
Asuka panted as he reached his classroom. "Whew, made it."  
  
"Asuka, when will you ever learn to slow down?" Meimi raised an eyebrow, catching her breath.  
  
Asuka entered the room and looked around. He narrowed his eyes as she noticed two empty seats.  
  
Seira's absent too. I guess she's also into it.  
  
He sighed heavily, as he sat back onto his desk. Meimi also made her way onto one of the empty seats, sighing as she looked back at Asuka Jr. "Looking lonely again today, huh? I guess I can't blame you."  
  
Asuka's eyes narrowed more. "I…"  
  
"Good morning class, now don't waste the day and let's start with our activities. Today is another start of your future. Get yourselves into shape so that you could feel the energy flowing into your bodies. The world is big and blah blah blah…" was the teacher's interruption.  
  
Asuka put his thoughts away and tried to focus his attention to the babbling teacher. No, I shouldn't be affected.  
  
***  
  
Asuka clenched his fists as the bell rang for lunch. His thoughts were taunting him again.  
  
"C'mon Asuka, cheer up. It's not the end of the world or something," Meimi said as she sat in front of Asuka Jr.'s desk.  
  
He bowed down his head. Please, let this day be over soon. I don't want to be thinking. Not now. Give me some peace of mind.  
  
"Excuse me, Asuka Jr., are you okay?" A blue-haired girl approached him. He turned as he noticed someone has interrupted his thoughts.  
  
He smiled, "You must be the new student. Is there any problem?"  
  
The girl shook her head, "Oh no, none at all. I just noticed that you seemed to have a problem Asuka Jr. May I help you.?"  
  
He blushed lightly as the girl smiled at him. "So you know me already. It's kind of cruel of me cause we're classmates and I don't even know your name."  
  
"It's Yukina. Can I join you for lunch?"  
  
"Sure," Asuka replied as Yukina sat beside him.  
  
Meimi frowned a bit. She felt a sprinkle of jealousy twinge her heart. She looked at Asuka and then at Yukina. She shook her head in disagreement to her feelings. "I want you to be happy," she said as she listened to the two's lively discussion while lunch.  
  
***  
  
Asuka had a long day. He stretched, packing his things and getting ready to go out the room. He walked for the door while Meimi followed him.  
  
"Going already?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Yeah, um… ah…" Asuka stammered.  
  
Yukina smiled. "Can I go along?"  
  
"Uh… yes, that was what I was going to say," Asuka said shyly, his cheeks turning red again.  
  
Meimi sighed as the two started walking side by side, Asuka enjoying every minute of his time with Yukina. She followed from behind and smiled a bit seeing Asuka's recovery.  
  
"The two seem so happy together, it seems as if they don't notice time."  
  
Asuka stopped when they reached the middle of a bridge overlooking a river. He smiled lightly as he fixed his eyes to the setting sun.  
  
A small gasp escaped Meimi's lips. She felt her heart contract as she saw what Asuka did. "I think I should be going home now, Asuka Jr. It's sort of late."  
  
She walked towards him and gave him a light kiss on his cheek and left hurriedly in a gust of wind.  
  
"Yet no matter what, I'll always be beside you," she said while leaving.  
  
Asuka touched his cheek as he felt as if something just dampened it. Yukina motioned to him. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Yukina, I just…" Asuka said.  
  
"Let me guess, this place is sentimental to you right?" Yukina whimpered.  
  
Asuka laughed a little, "Yes. My ex-fiancée and I used to stay here."  
  
"Oh great, let's walk down the memory lane some other time 'cause it's getting late now." Yukina turned walking a few steps away. "Are you coming with me or not?"  
  
"Okay, just wait a second," Asuka said. He looked at a ring in his hand. Though sometimes, no matter how wonderful a thing is, time takes it away.  
  
"YO ASUKA JR.! It's not the right time to be playing with your memories!" Yukina shouted.  
  
"Coming!" he shouted back. He removed the ring from his hand. With a heavy sigh he threw the ring into the river. "I guess it's time for me to go on," he said catching up with Yukina.  
  
"What did you throw back there?" Yukina asked when Asuka got back to her.  
  
"It's just a fragment of a sweet memory." Asuka smiled. Finally, he felt himself free of the torturing pain.  
  
"What? It sounds important, why did you throw it?"  
  
"Because I'm making a sweeter one with you," Asuka smiled at her.  
  
Yukina blushed a heavy shade of red. "Oh, you're pulling my leg again smart guy. Let's just go before I get scolded by my mom."  
  
The sun embraced the river as it showered its golden colors, while on its bottom a ring lay shining. In it was inscribed: Always and forever, Meimi and Daiki Jr. 


End file.
